


Last Minute Plans

by OutForAWalkBitkah3568



Series: October 2020 Prompts [15]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother-Sister Relationships, Creepy Fluff, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, October Prompt Challenge, mentions of death myth and lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutForAWalkBitkah3568/pseuds/OutForAWalkBitkah3568
Summary: Phone calls between siblings are usually predictable, right?
Relationships: Amanda LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Samantha LaRusso & Robby Keene
Series: October 2020 Prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948849
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Tales of Cobra Kai RP





	Last Minute Plans

Robby’s face popped up on Sam’s phone. “Hey, Bubb,” she answered, “what are you up to?”

“Just closed up the dojo for the night, Jason won’t be in town until tomorrow, I was just wondering if you wanna go out for another drive.”

“Man! You know I do, but I can’t just yet. I have an assignment to finish.”

“Hey, is that code? Am I hearing that you need another jailbreak? If your mom’s standing right there, just say…bonsai.”

“Ha-ha, no, I’m not in trouble this time, just school stuff. At least this one is much more interesting than that Faulkner dude. I’m doing all this research–”

“–Man,” Robby laughed, “sometimes I forget how much of a nerd you are.”

“Look who’s talking, Potterhead!”

“Hey, Geeks and Nerds are two different things.”

Sam smiled, “Yeah, okay, whatever, Draco!”

“Better Draco, than that sparkly vampire dude.”

“Very funny, you know his name is Cedric. Quit trying to pretend you don’t.”

Robby smirked and rolled his eyes, “Yeah, okay…so, what’s the assignment about?”

“Well, it’s almost Halloween, so of course, we have these scary short stories and poems. I got The Raven–”

“Hey, what's the difference between crows and ravens?”

“Crows are seen in groups, Ravens only travel in pairs and they’re much bigger. Now the reason why ravens are so creepy, is that they were thought to be connected to the dead. Some cultures thought that they were prophetic omens of death. Some thought that they were lost souls denied a proper death or burial. Some thought that they were shape-shifting entities that came to guide your soul to the afterlife. Some thought that talking ravens were–”

“Hey, didn’t I see a couple ravens up on the telephone pole by your house the other day?”

“Nice try–”

“Are you _**sure**_ they weren’t ravens?”

Sam heard a noise, “hang on a minute.” 

Robby heard Sam’s muffled voice, “Mom, is that you?” After a beat, a wicked grin slid into place. “You’re home alone, aren’t you?”

“Mom’s just picking up Anthony at the skate park, so don’t even–.” 

Robby heard more muffled noises and something that could have been a laptop closing.

“You know what, I’ve stuck my nose in books long enough today, I can finish this tomorrow.”

“Aw, come on…is something tap-tap-tapping at your chamber door.”

“Jerk!”

“Love you, too, Sis.”

“You know…you and your dad, your smiling hurts my ears at the exact same level over the phone. You guys really should be tested or something.”

“Does this mean the drive is on?“

“I’m already downstairs and grabbing my jacket, where are you?”

“Five minutes out.”

“Good, you can park here. I’ll be waiting in the car…‘cause _**I’m**_ driving.”


End file.
